


touch me like you do

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Keith is a tease, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Top Keith (Voltron), lance masturbates in a library, phone sex (kinda?), technically but they don’t fuck, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Lance just really misses his boyfriend.





	touch me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I’ve never written something like this before, oops. This is really rushed and it’s kinda bad, but here ya go.

**_Lancey Lance_ ** _ : Baaaabbeeee. I’m lonely. _

 

Lance sent the message as he was sat in the university library, studying for his finals. His boyfriend, he knew, was somewhere on the other side of the state, doing a lab at a big science place. He knew that Keith was busy, and probably wouldn’t be able to answer him, but he didn’t care. He was surprised, however when Keith managed to answer right away.

 

**_Keef_ ** _ : Oh no. You poor thing. _

 

**_Lancey Lance_ ** _ : I’m serious! I miss you. All of you. _

**_Lancey Lance_ ** _ : In more ways than one. _

**_Lancey Lance_ ** _ : ;) _

 

**_Keef_ ** _ : Yeah…. I figured, dumbass. _

 

**_Lancey Lance_ ** _ : I’m gasping. That was rude. _

 

**_Keef_ ** _ : It’s not the first time I’m made you gasp before. _

 

**_Lancey Lance_ ** _ : oh shit. That was smooth as fuck. _

 

**_Keef_ ** _ : You know what else is smooth? _

**_Keef_ ** _ : Your skin, especially when you’re naked under me. _

 

Lance nearly choked on air. A couple of people looked at him strangely, and he ducked his head down, face bright red.

 

**_Lancey Lance_ ** _ : Keith!!! You can’t just say things like that! _

 

**_Keef_ ** _ : It’s just the truth, baby. _

 

**_Lancey Lance_ ** _ : Shouldn’t you be doing your weird science lab stuff? _

 

**_Keef_ ** _ : Nah. It’s our free time for the day. _

  
Ah. That would explain it, Lance thought to himself, staring down at his phone. Quickly, he typed out a reply.

 

**_Lancey Lance_ ** _ : Well. I’m at the library. _

 

**_Keef_ ** _ : Oooh. How exciting. Wanna have some fun? _

 

**_Lancey Lance_ ** _ : Keith… no. We can’t. _

 

**_Keef_ ** _ : Awww,,, c’mon, Lance. It’ll be fun, baby. _

 

**_Lancey Lance_ ** _ : I’m in /public/ _

 

**_Keef_ ** _ : So bring your stuff with you and hide in the bathrooms if you’re really that worried about it _ .

 

Lance bit his lip and sighed. As he was thinking, another text came through.

 

**_Keef_ ** _ : I know you missed me, baby. I missed you too~ _

 

“Ah, fuck,” Lance muttered under his breath. The bathrooms were too crowded for him to jack off comfortably, but he knew there were a couple of shelves on the higher levels that were hidden, where nobody ever went to. He could be unseen there. It was risky, of course, and stupid. But it would be an adventure, that was for sure. Lance sighed as he pushed all his stuff into his backpack, zipped it up, and headed upstairs.

 

**_Lancey Lance_ ** _ : Fine. You jerk. _

 

**_Keef_ ** _ : Aw, I love you too, sweetheart. _

 

Lance could almost feel Keith’s smug, stupidly attractive smirk. Once he made it to the very back shelves, Lance set his bag down and made sure he couldn’t be seen before he sat down as well. He would have to be quiet, he knew. But he would do his best, that was for sure. There was a quiet ping as another text came through and he plugged in his earbuds. Just in case anybody was nearby.

 

**_Keef_ ** _ : Are you ready, baby? _

 

**_Lancey Lance_ ** _ : As I’ll ever be. Call me? _

 

There was a few minutes of silence, but then his phone quietly started ringing. Lance swiped to answer the call. “Hey, honey,” Keith said, and Lance damn near melted at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

 

“Hey,” Lance said softly. “I miss you.”

 

“I know. I miss you too. But I shouldn’t be gone for too much longer.”

 

Lance hummed in response as he slowly popped the button on his jeans. The noise seemed to echo, and he tried not to wince. He pulled them down just enough so he could gently palm himself through his boxers. “Y-Yeah, that’s good..”

 

“You’re touching yourself for me, aren’t you baby?”

 

“Y-Yes, daddy,” Lance said softly. He was immensely proud of himself when he heard Keith’s sharp intake of breath.

 

“Yeah… that’s good, Lance. You’re so good.”

 

Lance might have let out a soft whine at that, already tugging his boxers down and watching his cock spring out, already hard. “Daddy, can I touch myself?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Lance needed no further encouragement. He wrapped his hand around himself and started to slowly stroke. Keith was offering small words of praise, and detailing exactly what he wanted to do to Lance when he got back home.

 

“Mhm, baby, I think when I get back, I’m gonna have to maybe bring one of these pairs of handcuffs with me… keep you against the headboard and fuck you until you can’t feel your legs. You like that?”

 

“Yes, daddy, yes, god, I love that,” Lance said, voice hushed and needy. His hand had sped up, thumb lightly running over the tip, swiping through the precome beading at the top.

 

“I know you do, sweetheart. And then, after you’re all sated and fucked out.. I think I’ll do it all over again.”

 

Lance whined at that, again, and had to slap his hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t be too loud. He was almost thrusting into his fist wildly at this point but he could care less. That was just what Keith did to him. Made him wild. “Daddy, Keith, I’m-“

 

“That’s it, beautiful. Come for me, just like the little slut that you are.”

 

Lance did. And he came hard, all over his fist. Luckily, he did bring a small towel with him (Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy taught him well, okay), so he used that to clean himself up.

 

“Thanks, Keith,” Lance said, completely tired now. Masturbation can take a lot out of a man.

 

“Anytime, Lance. You should probably get cleaned up and go back to the apartment.”

 

“Yeah… I love you.”

 

“I love you too. I’ll see you when I get home, okay?”

 

“Yeah.” They hung up a few minutes later, and Lance cleaned himself up and left the library, hoping he didn’t look too inconspicuous.

 

Yeah, it sucked when Keith was gone, he thought to himself. But it would all be worth it when he got back.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I can’t wrote dirty talk so I’m sorry????? But I tried.


End file.
